Many psychological tests exist that elicit and/or assess the reactions or responses of a person as the person is exposed to stimuli. Such techniques may involve, for example, presenting one or more images, questions, or ideas as stimuli to a test subject within the context of a particular topic of interest to a researcher. In response, the test subject provides feedback indicative of his emotional state as he reacts to viewing the images. If the test subject is given enough time to react to the stimuli, the feedback may include the effects of the test subject's cognitive processing of each stimulus. The feedback is analyzed according to one or more emotional and/or motivational theories to assess psychological characteristics of the test subject relevant to the topic of interest.